Battered
by Rage of Lunacy
Summary: Birfdae fic for Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. Rated M for sex. ShiroIchi. Collab with Voluptuous. Bad summaries are bad and AP students have no time. OH, BY THE WAY. WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO CALL SHIRO "DARK ICHIGO." LIKE, SERIOUSLY. I HAD A HARDER TIME TAGGING HIM THAN I SHOULD HAVE.


**Happy REALLYFUCKINGLATE birthday, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo!**

**Disclaimer: Voluptuous and I do **_**not**_** own Bleach or any of Tite Kubo's characters.**

_**WARNING**_**: Sex. A lot of it. And it's MxM. Don't like, get the hell out, or read and not comment. Because I won't care. :3**

Shiro stumbled backwards, smirking behind his hand as he wiped his bottom lip. He glanced down at the back of his palm, smile dropping when it came away bloody. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was getting his ass handed to him by a _werecat_.

Not just any cat, though. This one was special; he smelled different, like the desert after the rain. His blood smelled like the sweetest flower in the sands, sang like the softest song across his taste buds, even after two days. His presence seemed to fill the void settled deep within the vampire's chest. Shiro adored, if that was the right word for it, everything about him: his agitated baritone, riotous orange hair, those deep brown eyes, and rearing spirit that refused to be tamed. Ichigo was a privilege that Shiro wasn't too keen on losing.

What used to be an infuriating grin split the man's face as he settled his hands on his hips, chest heaving with a combination of laughter and fatigue. The vampire had to thoroughly squash the thoughts before they crossed his mind, trying his damnedest to ignore the fact that Ichigo had scrapped his shirt and was just standing there in a pair of sweatpants that all but hung from his hips.

"What's the matter, Fangs? You tired?"

"Shaddup," Shiro waved him off, crossing the field on his own time. If he'd been human, or another Therianthrope, Ichigo would've seriously screwed him up this time. Damn cat kept getting stronger.

"Oh, don't be like that," Ichigo murmured as he caught Shiro in a gentle hug, nuzzling into the vampire's neck.

Shiro scoffed. Cats liked to play games, and he had been the reluctant toy to this one for far longer than he could remember. His adoration for the fiery feline only made it worse.

Ichigo had tossed him around like a ball on a string, and yet he kept coming back for more.

His premonition proved correct, when Ichigo looked up with playful eyes, a mischievous gleam sparkling in their depth. Just as the vampire got around to grasping him, Ichigo was flittering out of his reach, prancing on his heels as his ginger tail flicked excitedly from side to side.

Kitty wanted to play ball, and for the view of those swaying hips Shiro couldn't refuse. With ungodly speed, he began the chase, confident that the werecat would be right on his heels.

"Woops, missed me kitty" Shiro taunted as the ginger made a clawing swipe at his back.

Ichigo snarled, flexed his claws and made another attempt. "You're getting slower, fangs." He teased back.

It went on, until it became apparent to the vampire that they were both holding back. Ichigo had no intention of catching him as he so easily could.

A whispering purr passed his ear. "Too slow…"

Shiro whirled around, but all he found was empty air and the echo of laughter.

"You will never escape me…" came the purr again, accompanied by a teasing lick to the shell of his ear before the feline's presence vanished once more.

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, fangs throbbing with the scent alone. Ichigo's sweet scent hung from the air around him like dew; he couldn't get enough. Closing his eyes, the vampire tried to focus his senses beyond the exhilarating pheromones.

"The game's not as fun if you don't run as fast as you can." Ichigo whispered in his ear, suddenly standing behind him, running his teasing claws up Shiro's side and nibbling at his neck.

"What if I don't want to run?" Shiro retorted. He kept still, knowing any sudden movements would send the flighty feline off again. Ichigo's scent caused his pupils to dilate slightly in pleasure; the cat was far closer than he'd ever been before. As clawed hands crept further down his body, towards the waistband of his slacks, it took all Shiro's willpower to keep still.

He wanted to turn around and tear into the young werecat. Sink into that peachy skin and taste ambrosia.

"Then don't." Ichigo purred, yet seemed surprised by the speed in which Shiro caught him. The vampire had both the cats wrists pinned behind his back before either could blink, holding him in place with far superior strength. All Ichigo could do was wriggle, hiss and flick his agitated tail around wildly.

"Caught you…" Shiro snickered, as he lent further into the alluring scent, running his tongue languidly up the cats pulsing neck. "Perhaps I'll take my prize…"

"That's not fair!" Ichigo whined, reluctantly tilting his head.

Shiro chuckled, grazing his fangs along the sweet skin, savoring the blissful motion of piercing flesh, before blood began trickling into his mouth. The trickle quickly thickened, and the vampire's senses were overrun with the sweetest juice he'd ever tasted. It sang like a chorus in his head, and beat through his veins with such an addicting rhythm, that he wasn't sure how he managed to pull away. But just like the last time, he managed to leave the cat spent and panting in his arms.

Before Ichigo could recover his wits, Shiro began placing hurried kisses up his bare chest and neck, licking the wound clean and giving his wandering hands free reign over the young cats body.

"Sh-Shirosaki…" Ichigo panted, his head dizzy and body sore. A loud purr escaped when the vampire managed to slip a hand beneath the ginger's sweatpants, stroking his arousal languidly.

"Does the kitty like to be petted, just as much as he likes to play and tease?" Shiro chuckled, supporting Ichigo with a hand around his waist as his infectious grin began to emerge.

"D-Damn you." The werecat mumbled, as he rested his head on the vampires shoulder and tried to contain his instincts.

The vampire's hands grew more devious with the cat's reluctant compliance, and made quick work of encasing the young felines member and stroking it to full attention, as he laced his tongue around the ginger's nipples and sucked them red-raw.

Ichigo mewled and clawed at his shirt, tearing bloody gashes down his chest as a tail wrapped around the vampires waist.

"You're still so slow, fangs." Ichigo complained, "Hurry up!" He hitched his long legs around the vampire's chest and ground down, nuzzling and nibbling at a pale collarbone.

"Always so impatient…" Shiro snickered as he brought them to the soft grass underfoot, kneeling between his kitten's spread thighs and grazing his fangs over smooth abs. "What's the hurry? You're going to leave as soon as you get what you want anyway. You only seek me out when you're sexually frustrated, or want to beat something up. In this case both."

Ichigo flushed and turned his head to the side in shame, neither denying nor agreeing.

"I want to keep you here with me as long as I can." Shiro decided, before sinking his fangs into the cat's smooth skin again, and devouring more sweet crimson.

Ichigo purred deep in his throat and his toes curled in pleasure and he brought the vampire's arousal closer to his need.

Ever so slowly, Shiro eased the cat's pants down his lean legs, aware of the irritated claws kneading his shoulders, and the sly tail sneaking into his slacks. He dragged his tongue languidly up the side of Ichigo's arousal, accidently catching his fangs along the way. Startled, Ichigo's hackles rose and his body tensed at the sharp contact. But when the vampire's skilled tongue began to make up for it, he returned to a mewling mess.

With each harsh suck, swallow or lick, Ichigo drug his nails down the vampire's hard chest, shredding his shirt into strips until it fell. Shiro's grin was inhuman, as his glittering golden eyes ravished the young feline's panting body and devious tongue caught traces of crimson dripping from his mouth.

Shiro wrapped his mouth around his own fingers, thoroughly coating them in blood and saliva before pressing his index to the cat's puckered entrance, and gently easing inside.

Ichigo furrowed his brow in discomfort, clenched his teeth, and dug his nails further into the vampires skin, drawing blood and a growl.

"Easy with those claws, tiger." Shiro mumbled; he wasn't too keen on meeting the same fate his shirt had.

"Heh, sorry." Ichigo snickered, not sounding sorry in the least.

With smoldering excitement in his veins, Shiro began to stretch the feline as wide as he could. By scissoring his fingers, re-applying the lubrication as often as needed, and delving deeper to search for Ichigo's prostate.

Once found, stars lit up behind the feline's glazed eyes, spine arching magnificently, hips thrusting and a drawn out moan escaped Ichigo's throat.

"Hurry up, damn it!" The ginger screeched, twisting his hips around the welcome intrusion.

With a silent chuckle, and a predatory grin, Shiro quickly shuffled out of his own pants, baring his throbbing erection, dripping with pre-cum, and positioning himself over the needy feline.

"You won't be going anywhere this time; you're mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to move for a week."

"Give it your best shot." Ichigo playfully provoked the beast within him, and something deadly and dangerous reared its head to the challenge.

Shiro swore, with the last shred of clarity his logical mind possessed, that he would keep the werecat by his side for good. That he would claim Ichigo as his own for eternity, and never let him escape. He swore that he wouldn't wake up alone after another night of lovemaking.

He sunk his fangs into the feline's pulsing neck, in the same instance as he thrust his rock hard erection between the cat's soft ass cheeks.

He barely felt bloody claws tearing through his back, in favor of the intense heat encircling his cock, and the sweetest song dancing across his tongue, throat and rushing through his veins.

Ichigo's pleasured cries, moans and mewls echoed in his head, as his thrusts were returned with vigor.

Load after load, as the sun was barely peeking over the horizon early the next morning, Shiro was sure he had fucked the feline hard enough to keep him bedridden for a week.

He was sure his superior strength and endurance had outlasted all the werecat's reserves ten times over.

Therefore, when he filled his kitten's dripping hole with semen one last time, and collapsed with exhaustion next to his prize, he was confident that Ichigo wouldn't be leaving him.

As he wrapped his sweet-smelling werecat in his arms, and drifted off, a content smile tugged at his lips.

"Mine…"

()()()()()()()()

The grass was wet with dew when Shiro awoke a few hours later; muscles exhausted beyond belief, head throbbing with a blood hangover, and discomfort in all his joints.

Ignoring the moisture clinging to his bloody frame, and the bright sun burning his eyes, Shiro shot to his feet and growled.

He was alone. Again.

He'd fallen for the werecat's damned beauty all over again, and awoke with nothing but heartbreak, cavities, and a beautiful scent that would cloud his mind for days.

All he could do was sigh wistfully, and nurse his loneliness with the hovering taste and scent of his love, until the selfish feline sought him out for its own needs once more.

There was no helping it; it was Ichigo's nature, and Shiro was smitten with the kitten regardless.

**Voluptuous wrote the absolutely beautiful scene there from about **_**almost**_** the beginning all the way to the end…. that I made the mistake of reading in school. Yeah, that was… um. Congrats, Volu. All of my loves and hand-made hearts. I decided to leave it as it was because it's your writing.**

**The original idea was a birfdae fic for Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. I hope you like it, bab. **

**-Jayy**


End file.
